easycraftsfandomcom-20200213-history
See Me Now Motorcycle Scarf
Description frameless | right | 250px | This craft was brought to us by user LaStade, who is also the founder of the Knitting and Crochet Pattern Archive wiki. Gorgeous bright orange scarf- the perfect way to get noticed. It was inspired by LaStade's sister, who asked her to make a remarkable scarf for her to wear while riding her motorcycle. This easy scarf uses the garter stitch for every row except for the sleeve. The sleeve is an opening in the scarf where you can pull one end of the scarf through so that the scarf is held in place around your neck. The scarf measures approximately, 58 inches, tip to tip. .Gauge5 rows = 1 inch 4 stitches = 1 inch Type of Craft Sewing Difficulty Level Mid-level Supplies Needed Materials *Size 10 ½ needles *4 oz. Bright orange worsted weight yarn *1 oz. Contrasting color (if you wish to make stripes) *Darning Needle, Stitch holder or double pointed needle, Crochet hook size g or h for making fringe Directions Note: Color Pattern The color pattern for this scarf is 12 rows of orange and 4 rows of variegated yarn. You may want to make your scarf a solid color, or add your own combination of stripes. The only drawback is that when you change yarn frequently, you will have a lot of ends to weave in. But, I think that the stripes make it look very pretty! So if you want the design of stripes that is shown in my picture, as you knit the rows, follow the color pattern. Beginning Scarf Cast on 4 stitches.Row 1: Knit. Row 2: K1, make an increase in next st, knit the rest of the stitches across. To make the increase, knit the back part of the stitch on the needle, then knit the front part of the stitch on the needle. Continue knitting rows 1 and 2 until you have 20 stitches on your needle. Knit these 20 stitches until you have a section of 15 inches from the beginning row. Optional: follow the color pattern to add stripes of color. Sleeve The sleeve is made by sectioning of 10 stitches that are knitted separately to make two sides. The sides come back together to continue making the rest of the scarf on 20 stitches. *K1 stitch, place 1 st on stitch holder or double pointed needle, K next st, place next st on stitch holder , continue from * across.You should have 10 stitches on your needle and 10 stitches on the stitch holder. Next row: purl the stitches on your needle. Continue the pattern of Knit 1 row, Purl 1 row until you have 12 rows of stockinette stitch. Cut yarn. Place the stitches from the stitch holder on your spare needle and place the stitches you just made on the stitch holder. Attach yarn and knit 1 row and Purl 1 row until you have 12 rows in this section, making sure that the knit side of the stockinette st, shows on the outside of the sleeve and the purl side is to the inside of the sleeve. Now K1 stitch from stitch holder, K 1 stitch from your needle until you have all 20 stitches back on your needle. Continue in garter stitch on these 20 stitches until you have 28 inches from the sleeve section.Decreasing rows back down to 4 stitches to form angled end Knit 1 row. Next row, knit up to the last 3 stitches, K2 together, K last st. Continue this pattern until you have 4 stitches left. Bind off stitches. Weave in all your yarn ends. Fringe Use 3 10” strands of yarn for each fringe. Use a crochet hook. Make a loop of the strands by folding the strands in half and hooking the fold end through the side of the scarf. Then gather the strands with the hook and pull the strands through the loop. I made 12 groups of fringe at each end of the scarf, but you may want to add more or less. Abbreviations: K – knit P – purl st – stitch Copyright April 2011 by LaStade Designs. Additional Photos Category:Projects Category:CraftsCategory:Crocheting Category:Knitting Category:Clothing